This invention relates to an improvement in the combination of a top bedsheet and a bottom bedsheet, wherein the bottom bedsheet is of the type known in the trade as a "fitted bedsheet" and, wherein the top bedsheet is non-confining to the feet of the occupant, particularly to those of a tall person whose feet may extend beyond the foot end of the mattress.
As used hereinafter for the purpose of this disclosure, the term "fitted bottom bedsheet" applies to a bottom bedsheet which is dimensionally fitted to the mattress, with all four corners closed by a sewn corner seam, the fabric wrapping completely around all four sides of the top and bottom perimeters of the mattress and reaching inwardly, beneath the mattress for a distance of about 11/2 inches, or more, there terminating in four free edges bounding a rectangle the sides of which are hereinafter designated as the two side free edges, the head end free edge and the foot end free edge.
At least two opposed free edges of the rectangle are elasticized, for example, as is taught by Henry G. Hester in U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,094. Preferably all four free edges are elasticized as is taught by Morris B. Black in U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,627. It is essential that the bottom bedsheet grasp the mattress sufficiently to preventing slippage in any direction and that it reach under the mattress to prevent vertical liftoff at least at the foot end. The elastization of the free edge is an added convenience in the making up of the bed as is well understood in the trade.
One element of the improvement of this invention consists of providing in the bottom bedsheet, in alignment with the bottom perimeter, a plurality of at least 3, preferably 5, equally-spaced buttons along the foot end plus one additional button on each side, spaced about 12 inches from the foot end corner seam.
The improved top bedsheet of this combination is the customary rectangular bedsheet, preferably hemmed at the head- and foot-ends. Buttonholes are provided in the foot end hem which are appropriately disposed to engage the corresponding buttons of the bottom bedsheet. Extra long top bedsheets are required to accommodate an extra tall person, in which case, the head end of the top bedsheet is aligned with the headboard in the usual fashion and the surplus length of fabric is allowed to drape over the foot end of the mattress in a neat-appearing closed loop. At the corners the surplus material can be neatly tucked under the overhanging side edges. This improved combination provides a non-drafty, extendable, conformable pocket for the feet of the occupant. This pocket is non-confining but, nevertheless, remains in position relative to the mattress, despite the kicking movements of a restless sleeper, and it cannot slide off of the bed.
The following patents are cited herein as having some relevance to the background of this invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 924,733, 6/15/1909, E. R. Carswell, Sr.; 1,865,329, 6/28/32, Evelyn McHorter; 2,151,375, 3/21/39, Adaline Rose De Voe; 2,462,156, 2/22/49, Bertha Berman; 2,569,627, 10/2/51, Morris B. Black; 2,695,414, 11/30/54, Jesse A. Ford, et al; 2,789,292, 8/23/57, Jane C. Budenquist; 2,972,756, 2/28/61, Albert Monier, et al; 2,994,094, 8/1/61, Henry G. Hester; 3,066,323, 12/4/62, Mildred M. Kintner; 3,606,622, 9/21/71, William K. Williams, et al; 3,111,688, 11/26/63, Annette F. Barnes.
Carswell diagnosed the bedding problem as the tendency of the bottom bedsheet to slide down toward the foot end and the tendency of the top bedsheet to pull up toward the head end. In U.S. Pat. No. 924,733 he offered as a solution to the problem, top- and bottom-bedsheets of identical construction, interchangeable, namely, having one end of sewn boxed construction and adapted to telescopically engage a corresponding end of the mattress. The bottom bed sheet engages the head end; the top bedsheet engages the foot of the mattress.
McHorter, on the other hand, diagnosed the slippage problem as being confined to the foot end for both top- and bottom-bedsheets and, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,865,329, offered her solution to the problem. This consisted, in effect, of employing a bottom bedsheet of the Carswell construction to engage the foot end of the mattress. The top bedsheet is rectangular, with a large square cut away out of each of the two foot end corners. The residual central tab at the foot end has a free edge which is sewn to the free edge of the bottom bedsheet, or alternately, the top- and bottom-bedsheets are made in one piece. The area of fabric which is tucked under the mattress is in duplicate, which is an unnecessary waste of material. This combination, when stretched out, is at least 15 feet long, which is difficult to handle without assistance of a second person, difficult to launder, to dry and to fold, or to make up the bed in a typical size bedroom. Another disadvantage of this one piece construction is that the top- and bottom-bedsheets, which do not wear out at the same time, must be replaced as a one piece combination at the same time with one component thereof still in good, serviceable condition.
Top bedsheets employing the Carswell type pocket for receiving the foot end of the mattress are also utilized in one of the embodiments of the McHorter patent, in De Voe and in Ford. With the exception of Ford, no space is provided within the pocket for the feet of the sleeper, and hence such versions are unsuitable for persons whose feet extend to or into the pocket zone. Ford represents the only case where consideration was given specifically to provide additional space in the pocket for the feet. In the case of Ford, however, the dimensions and location of the peak of the foot cavity are custom tailored to the individual sleeper; the foot cavity is fixed and does not move to accommodate variations in positions of the feet. Illustrated in the Ford patent, for example, is the case for an individual with toes in alignment with the foot end of the mattress. The same individual, turned over on one side and with legs slightly bent at the hips and/or at the knees, would encounter bedsheet pressure on the feet which are now drawn up out of the enlargement provided for his feet.
The Carswell type pocket is difficult to pull over the foot end of a mattress without the assistance of a second person. The Ford patent was the last cited reference to use it. This construction has been superseded by the fitted bottom bedsheet as is best represented by the Black patent, and by its variation, as in the Hester and the Harnes patents, all of which extend around the bottom perimeter of the mattress and have at least a portion of the bottom free edge elasticized. As already mentioned, it is essential for vertical security in the present invention that the bottom free edge extend under and around the bottom perimeter of the mattress, whereby its vertical uplift at the foot end is prevented.
Bottom bedsheet construction, which grasps the sides of the mattress but does not extend under and around its bottom perimeter is utilized in the patents of Berman, Monier and Kintner, all of which are cited herein. The Deutsch patent discloses a bed cover which grasps the two corners at the foot end of the mattress and of the supporting bed spring box as well. The vertical security of this type of construction is inadequate for the purposes of this invention.
Button fasteners are relatively rarely used in the prior art. The Budinquest patent teaches the use of buttons along the two sides and the foot end of the top perimeter of a frame surrounding a crib mattress for holding down the top bedsheet or blanket. This construction is too confining for adult use and the frame is inconvenient to apply to an adult size mattress. Using the buttons only on the foot end of the frame and omitting the buttons on the two sides would provide the desired looseness in the top bedsheet and therewith a pocket for the feet of a tall person, but the buttons protruding from the top of the frame would irritate the feet and cause discomfort. Inverting the frame so that the buttons would face down against the bedspring box would eliminate that cause of discomfort but would aggravate the inconvenience of servicing the bedding.
Alternative fasteners to the sewed on button are the double button in the Monier patent, the hook-and-loop (VELCRO.TM.) fastener in the Kintner patent, the snap in the Berman patent, and the common zipper. Of these the hook-and-loop, the snap and the zipper do not stand up well under repeated laundering/drying cycles and they have a short useful life. Moreover, the hook-and-loop and the zipper are irritating on prolonged contact with the skin and the zipper is cold to the touch. The double button is a comparatively rare item that presents no obvious advantage over the common sewed on button for this application.
In a second embodiment of the invention, which is an adaptation for waterbeds, the bottom bedsheet is rectangular and is provided with four corner pockets--each a right isosceles triangle, about 18 inches on each side--sewn to the edges of the bedsheet. The pockets are adapted to receive and retain the corresponding four corners of the mattress. Such bedsheets are commonly used on waterbeds. When stretched in position on the mattress, the seam of the pocket reaches down about midway between the top- and bottom-perimeters of the mattress at the very corner and climbs therefrom steeply toward the top perimeter of the mattress.
One component of the improvement of this invention is the provision of a plurality of four or more equally-spaced buttons along the central segment of the foot end hem of the bottom bedsheet, which segment extends between the two triangular pockets, that is, about 18 inches inboard from each corner of the bedsheet. No button is provided in the corner because of its inaccessibility for servicing the bedding.
The top bedsheet of this embodiment of the invention is likewise rectangular in shape and is provided in its foot end hem with a plurality of buttonholes equal in number to the above plurality of buttons and appropriately disposed so as to engage and retain each corresponding button of the bottom bedsheet.
Corner pockets, now widely used on waterbeds, were taught in the Budinquest and in the Hester patents, both already cited herein. On waterbeds, this construction provides the stability against horizontal slip and against vertical liftoff that is required for the practice of this invention.
In both embodiments of the invention it is preferable to provide an appropriate length of reinforcing tape through which the plurality of buttons is sewn to the foot end of the bottom bedsheet. In the case of the isolated side button of the first embodiment, a reinforcing tab is provided for the same purpose.
It is an object of the invention to provide draft-free foot pocket capability in the top bedsheet which is non-binding to the feet of a sleeper.
It is another object of the invention to provide foot pocket capability which will accommodate the feet of an occupant in any sleeping position and regardless of the size of the person, including one whose feet may extend beyond the foot end of the mattress.
It is still another object of the invention to provide stability of the bedding from horizontal slippage and from vertical liftoff without adding to the discomfort of the sleeper or to the inconvenience of the housekeeper.
These and other objectives are achieved in the improved combination of top- and bottom-bedsheets described herein.